1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel (thio)carboxamides, their process of preparation, their use as fungicide active agents, particularly in the form of fungicide compositions, and methods for the control of phytopathogenic fungi, notably of plants, using these compounds or compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
In international patent applications WO2007-068373 certain fungicidal (thio)carboxamide derivatives are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a substituted phenyl or (5 or 6)-membered heterocyclic group that can represent various rings among which a pyrazole ring, M represents monosubstituted phenyl, thiophene, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, or thiazol ring, Q and Z represents numerous organic residues. However, there is no explicite disclosure or suggestion to select in these documents of any such derivative wherein A represent a 1-methyl-3-(difluoro or dichloro)methyl-5-(chloro or fluoro)-4-pyrazolyl group.
It is always of high-interest in the field of agrochemicals to use pesticidal compounds more active than the compounds already known by the man ordinary skilled in the art whereby reduced amounts of compound can be used whilst retaining equivalent efficacy.
Furthermore, the provision of new pesticidal compounds with a higher efficacy strongly reduces the risk of appearance of resistant strains in the fungi to be treated.
We have now found a new family of compounds which show enhanced fungicidal activity over the general known family of such compounds.